


Happy Anniversary

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 10th Dannyversary, Angry Consensual Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dannyversary, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Time Puns, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the delicate, unbearable touches continued, Clockwork leaned down to whisper in Dan’s ear.</p><p>"Happy anniversary." </p><p>Dan whimpered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by chats with ameround and secondhand chats from alphadad, also the lovely meddling minutes artwork by ghost-chicky. This is the first nsfw fic I’ve written ever in a while but I looo~ove how it turned out!!! Thanks to ame for beta-ing and supporting this fever dream.

Dan growled, fisting his hands to try and work feeling back into his fingers. The shackles around his wrists glinted in his peripheral vision, pulling his arms back and holding them down at his sides. He’d been trying to regain some sense of mobility, but he was held well; no slack in the chain to snap and break these infernal bonds. His shoulders were stiff when he tried rolling them, muscles burning in protest when his movements yielded no relief. His knees ached after days pressed into the cool tile; bound tight at the ankles, he could little more than shift his bones against unyielding stone. He couldn’t even lean forward, the ghostly collar around his neck was tied to the floor somewhere behind him, forcing him to sit up unless he wanted to asphyxiate. Dan’s sides shook with the effort to stay upright after being locked in position for days without food or rest or contact. Clockwork usually let him take breaks, let him sleep in that wretched thermos each night and recuperate. 

Dan knew that he was supposed to be learning something, that this was supposed to be fitting punishment for his crimes against humanity. Dan scoffed, letting his eyes close as he leaned back as far as his flexibility would let him. 

Dan guessed that he had been left here for ten days. 

After the first 24 hours, Dan was unconcerned. He had grown used to their dance after ten years—the old man would release him from the thermos, Dan would purr every cruel word he knew and make a futile yet increasingly creative attempt at escape before Clockwork would detachedly manhandle him to the dais where the ghostly chains would find him and bind him in this position. After his (thankfully) brief stint under the care of the Observants, Dan knew this pattern was safe, comfortable. 

The second day passed in a haze. 

After that initial shock — he’s not coming back why hasn’t he come back — Dan raged. He twisted and turned, torqued his body until his limbs ground at their joints, the cuffs biting rings around his wrists and ankles as he fought against them with more ferocity than he’d shown in years. Bruises bloomed around his neck, ugly purple and yellow mottled things that wove pain into every enraged scream. His eyes and hair flared with power, his tongue lashed as if possessed. He howled threats at his absent captor as if they were death throes.

His anger lasted three days. His panic lasted two. His grief lasted one heaving sob that was closed off before it was allowed to leave his lips. 

After that, Dan waited in numb acceptance, his mind blank save the creeping soreness that had settled inside his bones and lay heavy in the hollow of his throat. 

Dan leaned forward, letting the collar close off his airway so he could hear the ectoplasmic blood flowing in his ears.

It was better than silence. 

“Hello, Dan.”

Dan reeled back, eyes training up to the small frown on Clockwork’s lips. The gasp that filled his lungs paralyzed him with immense relief. His exhale was hatred. 

“Clockwork!” Dan spit the name like a curse. “What’s the meaning of this? How dare you leave me here for—“

“Ten days?” the older ghost rasped, bringing a gloved hand to gently cup Dan’s chin while he all but snarled. “Hmm, how time flies.” 

"Are you trying to prove a point?” Dan asked, feigning confidence as he jerked his head out of the other’s grasp. 

“No, more like celebrate an… anniversary, of sorts.” Clockwork’s prodding touches mapped the healing ring of self-inflicted wounds around Dan's neck, the kneeling ghost suppressing every wince as Clockwork assessed the damage. 

“What are you going on abou—"

“Danny Fenton turned 24 today.”

Dan’s eyes turned to flame as he hissed and pulled on his chains. “Do not mention that pathetic human in my presence! That weakling asked for his death!"

Clockwork only hummed in amused agreement as he dropped to one knee, closing the space between them to check on the bindings around Dan’s wrists and ankles. 

“You always see fit to meddle in his affairs,” Dan scoffed. “Oh please, you think yourself above all ghosts, but you know you’re no different from me--you take what you want and damn the rest." 

Dan stiffened when the Master of Time draped his strong body around him, working as if oblivious to the discomfort of his captive. Dan could feel the ticking beat of the timepiece in Clockwork’s ribcage as he ran his large hands over the straining muscles of Dan’s arms, back, and thighs clinically. 

“Listen to me when I’m talking to you!"

Clockwork pulled back, their faces inches apart, a warm smirk pulling the corner of his mouth. It was clear that Clockwork perceived Dan as a non-threat. Anger filled him as Dan fought back the only way he could. 

He attacked the older ghost’s mouth, sealing their lips in a kiss that had them clicking teeth. Clockwork suddenly pulled away, eyes hardening as he made to stand and leave. Dan panicked — don’t leave me again stay you can’t I won’t let you — and surged forward, briefly choking himself on the collar so he could bite down hard on Clockwork's bottom lip, and tug him back. Dan ran his tongue over the teeth marks and lapped at the blood before kissing with bruising force. Dan wished his hands were free so he could grab the Master of Time by the throat and devour him whole. 

When Clockwork slowly broke the brutal kiss, Dan was panting hard, teeth bared and chest heaving. Clockwork’s expression was unreadable as they stared into each other’s eyes. Without a word, the older ghost ran his broad hands up Dan’s arms, leaning forward and kissing him firmly. 

Dan could only make displeased noises in the back of his throat as the older ghost licked his way into his mouth. Dan tried to turn the kiss harsh, tried to bite Clockwork bloody, tried to use his hate to stifle that feeling of warm arousal rising in his groin. 

The strong hands stroking down his back and soothing his aching muscles did nothing to temper that wretched sensation. Dan all but melted into the kiss, letting clockwork control the ebb and flow of their mouths, shutting his eyes and allowing himself to take comfort in the older ghost’s embrace. 

That is, until one of clockwork’s hands wandered down between Dan’s thighs, palming him through the fabric. 

Dan pulled back with a gasp, turning his head to the side to grit his teeth against the pleasure that rolled over him. Dan stuttered as he spoke, trying to force the words out between stifled moans. “W-what do you think you’re d-doing, old man?” 

The pressure on his cock was gone as Clockwork suddenly stood, briefly running a hand through Dan’s hair before checking his watch. 

"It’s only a matter of time,” he replied enigmatically, giving Dan a light stroke on his green-tinted cheek before making to leave. 

Dan’s eyes widened with realization. “No!“ 

He lunged again, this time catching the hem of Clockwork's pants with his teeth as he willfully choked himself on the collar. He could taste Clockwork’s ectoplasmic blood in his mouth from where he caught the older ghost’s skin. His vision grew spotted around the edges as his throat closed. Clockwork gently pulled, trying to dislodge Dan with no avail. Since he refused to let go, Clockwork reached a hand around and yanked on the chain connected to Dan’s collar. The fabric slid from between Dan’s teeth with a rip, Dan sucking in lungfuls of air and closing his rage-filled eyes so he wouldn’t have to watch Clockwork leave him. 

When his heart rate had slowed, he was surprised that he was still looking at the Master of Time’s boots. Dan glanced up into impassive red eyes and realized Clockwork was waiting for an explanation. 

“You—!” Dan snarled, "You can’t leave. You can’t just walk away from this! I’ve been here for ten years, and— and this is the first time I’ve seen you in ten days. I’ve been good, you can’t just LEAVE and—“ 

Dan was so angry, he didn't realize that the rumbling force behind his words had vanished, leaving him babbling incessantly in a way he hadn’t done since his early days of furious existence. 

When Clockwork leaned down to brush a thumb over his cheekbone, Dan realized that he was crying.

Surprised, Dan cut off his words, trying with difficulty to swallow past the lump in his throat. “What's wrong with me? What is this?"

Clockwork tenderly ran his thumb over Dan’s quivering lips, letting him taste the strange substance that had come from his eyes. Dan wiped his cheek on his shoulder, still cursing that his hands were bound, trying to hide his tears and his embarrassed green flush. “I don’t— why is—“

Clockwork silenced him by shoving two fingers past Dan’s teeth.

“Open your mouth.”

Dan looked up, letting clockwork hold down his tongue. While he was confused by the small smile on the older ghost’s face, Dan was happy to note that his eyes had stopped their unwanted leaking. 

Dan’s breath ghosted hot across Clockwork’s crotch, lips turning up in a devious curve when he realized what the Master of Time was asking for. 

“I’m not going to repeat myself.”

Dan smiled wider when clockwork removed his hand from Dan's mouth and undid his pants, bringing out his half-hard cock to just rest on Dan’s inviting bottom lip.

Dan let his tongue slide forward, flicking the forked tip over clockwork's slit as it slowly pushed into Dan’s mouth. Dan closed his lips around the head and sucked, doing his best to convey with his eyes that Clockwork should get on with it already.

Clockwork wound his large fingers through Dan’s hair, holding him tightly in place as he inched forward. 

Just as he reached the point where Dan could actively participate, Clockwork pulled out. Dan moaned in the back of his throat, helpless as clockwork kept slowly and shallowly thrusting past Dan’s lips. A high blush had rose on Clockwork’s cheeks, and he was smiling fondly as Dan struggled to properly deep throat the older ghost. 

“Don’t worry,” Clockwork gasped, letting himself slip a little farther into that warm tight heat. “We have all the time in the world.” 

Dan strained forward, trying to take more than he was being allowed. He accidentally choked himself on the collar, but smirked around the cock in his mouth when he noticed Clockwork’s hips stuttered at the sensation. 

Dan tried again, swallowing what he’d been given while letting the collar close off his windpipe. Above him, he heard Clockwork let out a breathy moan. His thrusts deepened, finally hitting the back of Dan’s throat like he’d wanted from the start. Dan leaned back into the hands that held him still, laving his tongue against the cock’s sensitive underside with satisfaction. The salty pre-come had Dan salivating, and he hummed as Clockwork began to loose his rhythm. 

The hand in his hair tightened to pull Dan off, but with a defiant glare Dan slammed himself forward as Clockwork came, wanting every shuddering drop that poured hot down his throat. The damp white hairs at Dan's nose tickled, but he could care less as he looked up at Clockwork’s face thrown forward in pleasure. 

With eyes half-lidded and chest heaving, the normally aloof ghost looked completely debauched. 

Dan pulled his mouth off Clockwork’s softening cock with a slow drag. Content, he licked his lips and shifted in his bonds to try and bring some amount of relief to his own heavy need. 

Clockwork tucked himself away and schooled his expression into that infuriatingly knowing smile, huffing a laugh at Dan’s sullen expression. 

"Have patience, Dan."

The once-halfa grumbled, looking at some point on the ground to avoid making eye contact and revealing how much he’d enjoyed their… talk.

"What was that?” Clockwork replied, as if his answer held no consequence. 

Dan growled in embarrassment, his erection straining in his pants.

Clockwork tilted up his boot, only using the lightest pressure to push his foot against where Dan wanted it the most. 

As the delicate, unbearable touches continued, Clockwork leaned down to whisper in Dan’s ear.

"Happy anniversary." 

Dan whimpered.


End file.
